Song Of Their Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi goes on her first mission to capture the Golden Queen with Snap Shot, Echo, and Thumpback by her side. How will it go? Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)
**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

" **The Little Mermaid" belongs to Disney. Skylanders and all characters associated with them belong to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Song Of Their Hearts**

Kairi landed near Skylanders Academy in time to see two other humans there battling Luminous and Chompy Mage with their partners nearby. She instantly recognized Krypt King and Enigma as she watched them not only battle the two villains, but keep their Portal Masters safe too. She then heard a strange sound and watched the two villains get trapped in force fields and the two Portal Masters trapped them successfully.

As things began calming down, Kairi nervously walked up to them. "Good job," she said.

They turned to her and the Portal Masters, who she saw were an older girl and a young boy, straightened up a bit. "Thanks," said the girl. "Are you new here?"

"Kind of," Kairi said. "I've been here before, but haven't done…what exactly were you guys doing when I arrived?"

"Trying to capture those two villains," said the boy. "They got free of the Villain Vault."

Kairi's eyes widened. "You guys are Trap Team Portal Masters?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," said the older girl. "But we also work with the Swap Force, the Giants, and the first Skylanders."

Krypt King stepped forward. "What is your name?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Kairi," she said. "You're Krypt King and he's Enigma, but I don't know your Portal Masters."

The boy came forward. "I'm Jamie," he said. "Enigma's Portal Master."

"And I'm Rachel, Jamie's cousin and Krypt King's Portal Master," said the girl.

Kairi smiled. "You said you work with the Swap Force and the others?" She asked.

"Yup," said Jamie. "From our very first partners. Mine was Sunburn."

"Magna Charge was my first partner," said Rachel. "Through our first Skylander partners, we met the others and became good friends with them."

"As a result, Rachel and Jamie have many Skylanders to call their partners," said Enigma, a smile in his voice.

Kairi smiled too. "Have you guys by chance seen Echo, Snap Shot, or Thumpback?" She asked. "They're my partners."

They shook their heads. "Sorry," said Jamie. "We just arrived to find Luminous and Chompy Mage had escaped."

"That's okay," said the girl.

Just then, Master Eon appeared. "Well done, you four," he said to the two cousins and their Trap Master partners. He then turned to the other girl. "Hello, Kairi. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Master Eon," she said happily.

Thundering footsteps sounded and they turned to find a huge whale coming towards them, wielding an anchor. "Thumpback!" Kairi called to him.

Hearing his name, the giant water Skylander looked around, soon spotting her. "Kairi!" He called back happily, coming over and scooping her up in a big hug. The others smiled at the interaction.

Just then, Jamie spotted Snap Shot coming up. "Hey, Kairi, Snap Shot's coming," he said.

Kairi was delighted to hear that and the hunter warmly welcomed her, accepting the hug she gave him. "Do I get a hug too?" Another voice called out.

"Echo!" Kairi said happily and hugged her dragon friend.

Suddenly, a shrill alarm broke out and everyone pulled out their weapons if they had them. Jamie got into a defensive stance and stayed by Enigma. "What's that?" Kairi called out.

"Prison break!" Rachel shouted over the shrill sound. "A villain's escaping!"

Just then, they heard the familiar laugh of the Golden Queen. "Freedom!" She cried out before heading off, his gold ray blasting out near the gathered Skylanders and the three humans, who quickly dodged the shots, but were too late to stop her.

Things quieted down once more and Master Eon appeared. "Kairi, I'm sorry," he said. "But I need you, Snap Shot, Echo, and Thumpback for this one."

She stood before him. "What do you need us to do?" She asked.

"Capture the Golden Queen," the guardian of Skylands said. "She's headed for the sea."

"Our homes," Echo said suddenly.

Rachel looked at Master Eon. "We can help them, Master Eon," she said.

"Yeah, the Golden Queen's not an easy villain to beat," said Jamie.

Master Eon smiled at their generous offer. "I'm afraid I need you two and your partners to help Knight Light and Knight Mare," he said. "Luminous and Chompy Mage caused some damage at the Sunscraper Spire and the Midnight Museum before coming back here to free the other villains when you two arrived."

Kairi was very nervous now. "Is there another Portal Master who can help us?" She asked hopefully.

Snap Shot shook his head. "You, Rachel, and Jamie are the only Portal Masters right now," he said.

Rachel saw how nervous the girl looked. "Do you have an Earth trap?" She asked.

The other girl shook her head. "I…I left them at home," she said. "I didn't think…we'd have to capture a villain."

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out her Earth trap. "Here," she said. "You can use my Earth trap."

Kairi didn't look relieved. "What if…what if we fail?" She asked. "Like Jamie said, the Golden Queen is not easy to beat."

Jamie came forward. "You can do it," he said encouragingly. "Snap Shot's an expert hunter, Echo's siren attack can knock anything down, and Thumpback is super strong."

Master Eon nodded. "Those skills, along with your determination, will capture the Golden Queen," he said reassuringly.

Seeing no other option, the girl finally nodded. "Okay," she said.

Rachel made up her mind and whispered something to Jamie and their partners, who nodded in agreement. "Master Eon, if the battle should go bad and they need our help, please don't hesitate to call on us," said Enigma.

"Thank you, Enigma," said the guardian with a nod.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kairi and her three partners made it to the sea. "We need to get going," said Echo urgently.

They saw Kairi pull out a mermaid tail and were stunned for a bit. "You made that yourself?" Snap Shot asked.

She nodded. "I've been working on swimming like a mermaid," she said. "I guess it's kinda silly."

"Not at all," said the hunter. "You love swimming and you've always wanted to swim with us, to experience what we experience when we swim."

"There's nothing wrong or silly about that," said Thumpback reassuringly. "Go on, let's see."

Feeling a burst of confidence from her friends' kind words, Kairi put on the tail and Echo helped her get her bearings as she got in the water. "Ready?" The water dragon asked.

"Ready," said Kairi as she took a deep breath and dove deeper into the water, quickly getting the hang of swimming with the mermaid tail thanks to her practicing for about a month now. She swam to the surface again for air and saw Thumpback coming up to her.

"Nicely done," he said with a chuckle. "You look cute."

She blushed and dove down again, making him chuckle again as he, Snap Shot, and Echo followed her. The water dragon took the lead for a bit and when they had resurfaced again, they saw the Golden Queen walking along one of the nearby islands. "There she is," said Snap Shot.

Now very nervous, Kairi moved to be beside Thumpback, who placed an arm around her comfortingly as they heard the villain talking.

"Well, this island will be the perfect spot for me to start taking over the seas," she said aloud. "Course, I'll need to convert it to gold first."

Echo looked ready to attack, but Thumpback gently held her back. "We have to surprise her," he said.

Kairi fell into thought as fear made her wonder how they could beat this powerful villain when something she remembered from the game made her think a bit more.

The Golden Queen could go into Mega Mode, but there had to be liquid gold nearby for her to do so. There was only water nearby and water cooled down metal. That gave her an idea.

"Thumpback, would gold get hot in the sun, or near a volcano?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

Snap Shot quickly caught on. "The Golden Queen will no doubt go for the volcano to get more powerful," he said. "But if we can trick her into leaving the volcano…,"

"We could trap her out here in the water," said Echo in realization. "Because water cools metal."

Kairi nodded. "I can distract her," she said. "Thumpback, wait her for us, but be ready to blast the Golden Queen with water."

The giant whale nodded. "I'll be here," he promised.

"Echo, we'll need you outside the volcano."

"On it," said the water dragon.

"Snap Shot, I'll need you to drive the Golden Queen towards me."

"You got it," he said. "Let's go get her."

They stacked their hands on top of each other's in a sign of sticking together and wishing each other luck.

The Golden Queen quickly spotted Kairi. "You made a very unwise choice coming after me without your precious Skylanders," she said. "You'll fail."

Those words hit Kairi a bit hard, but she saw Snap Shot look at her and give her a nod, the reassuring look on his face giving her the inner strength she needed. "I'm not alone," she said.

Just then, Snap Shot began shooting his crystal arrows, striking the Queen hard enough to force her forward. Just as they had hoped, this made the villain angry and she began chasing Kairi, who ran out of the volcano. "Echo! She's right behind me!"

"Then, let's make her fly," said the water dragon as she watched the Golden Queen come out. Echo then unleashed her Siren Scream, which surprised the villain and caused her to fall forward.

"Little twerps!" The villain screamed out, firing her gold ray, which was heading fast for Kairi, who let out a scream that rapidly matched Echo's Siren Scream, throwing the gold ray off course and making the villain fly back so sharply, she landed in the water near the island beach and her armor began sizzling as the cold water touched the hot metal. She was then blasted by a harsh stream of water, courtesy of Thumpback.

Echo grinned. "Kairi! Do that again!" She said. "Use that sound attack again. You can do it."

At first unsure, Kairi took a deep breath as the last sentence gave her confidence. "Okay," she said. "I'll try."

She took another deep breath and belted out a high note, which sounded not only pleasant, but packed a punch. Echo helped her out and the Golden Queen fell down in the water, her golden armor cooling too fast for her to fight back. One final blast of water from Thumpback and a final shot from Snap Shot's bow trapped the villain in a force field, to which Kairi raced down and inserted the trap Rachel had given her into the force field, which drew the villain in quickly.

The young girl stood there a moment. "We did it," she said softly.

"You did it, Kairi!" Thumpback cried out happily, catching the young girl in his arms before diving under the water, making Snap Shot and Echo laugh in amusement.

* * *

Rachel and Jamie were watching the sea for Kairi and her partners. "I hope they succeeded," said the older girl. "I remember all too well our first fight with the Golden Queen."

"Me too," said Jamie before he spotted Kairi, Snap Shot, and Echo riding on Thumpback's back. "There they are!"

The three Skylanders and their Portal Master waved at the two cousins, who waved back and immediately sounded out the call that the four had returned from a successful mission.

The cheers were loud as Kairi jumped of the giant whale's back and hugged Rachel, who returned the hug. "We knew you guys would succeed!" The older girl said happily. "Well done."

"Very well done," said Master Eon with a smile.

The Skaletones declared a party and an hour later, everyone was enjoying themselves and Kairi was sitting beside Thumpback, who was relaxing in a large pool near the party and she had her mermaid tail on again. "Wow, my first villain capturing mission," she said. "I honestly didn't think I could do it."

"But you did," said the water Giant. "And you have a power too. A Siren's Song."

"Just like Ariel, from 'The Little Mermaid' movie."

Thumpback chuckled before pulling her closer to him. "My little mermaid," he said.

She blushed again and noticed how he held her lovingly and drew her closer. "Kairi, I think I know," he said softly.

She nodded. "I wasn't exactly subtle," she said sheepishly.

"And I'm glad for that," he said. "Because I wasn't sure how to tell you that I had fallen for you."

Kairi felt her face get hotter. "Can love happen that fast?" She asked.

"You tell me," he said as he kissed her right then.

Snap Shot and Echo smiled and looked at each other. "Let's keep the others away from here," said Echo.

"I agree," said Snap Shot as they ran into Rachel, who smiled.

"Come on," she said before glancing back at them. "We'll keep their secret."

The other two nodded while Kairi and Thumpback continued kissing, love surrounding them in a loving embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
